Right Hand of the King
by bubbajack
Summary: "Your just the person I'm looking for." At first I thought he meant the timid healer. He really meant the old me. The Sadist, The Monster, The Killer. The man I spent the last century trying to kill and whose actions I've been repenting by playing the 'meek healer'. "You want 'him' to come out and play? Ok, but don't blame me when people start dying." M for blood, gore, and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Right hand of the King**

**By Bubbajack**

**Beta: Diller**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any references to Naruto.**

* * *

**Ch.1: Had Enough**

It was one month after the defection of Sosuke Aizen and two other captains of the Gotei 13 and the 4th division was finally able to relax some now that all those who were wounded during the 'Ryoka invasion' had been healed and sent on their way. Everyone was happy...well almost everyone.

_'I hate my life.'_ One Hanataro Yamada thought as he took another punch to the gut from some random Shinigami from the 11th division. He was their favored punching bag as he never fought back and pretty much let them do whatever they wanted to him.

"Why won't you fight back you pathetic weakling?! Are you really that useless?" One of the Shinigami, a brown haired man with a bear-like physique asked before he punched Hanataro again.

_'What I wouldn't give to slaughter the lot of you 11__th__ Division pieces of shit, but I made an oath. And besides, everyone except Ikkaku, Yumichika, Lieutenant Kusajishi, and your captain your all just a bunch of punks with no honor. You're not even worth killing.'_ Hanataro thought.

"Well answer me you useless piece of shit." The Shinigami said before he punched Hanataro in the face, splitting his lip in the process.

Instead of his usual stuttered response Hanataro just looked his attacker with soulless hollow eyes and asked "Is that it, are done now, can I go home?"

None of the Shinigami who had surrounded the meek medic expected this response. "Huh?" the leader said.

In response, Hanataro picked himself up off the ground and, spitting out some blood responded "Some guys from the 11th division are always picking on me; I'm used to it by now. I'm used to the insults, the beatings, the taunts, and so I'll ask again. Are you done now cause I'd really like to get home, today has been more stressful than usual." Hanataro asked in a lifeless monotone with glazed over eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you wimp?" One of the thugs asked to which Hanataro soullessly replied "I just don't care anymore. I have been the laughingstock and punching bag for as long as I can remember and I just don't care if you want to beat the ever loving shit out of me anymore. So, if you're done, I'm going to go home to my apartment, eat some food, and pray to the Spirit King my landlord hasn't upped my rent again."

With that Hanataro collected his healers' satchel, and Hisagomaru and turned to leave...only to be turned around and punched in the face and sent flying into a nearby wall.

_'If I survive this, I'm retiring.'_ He thought before he blacked out...

* * *

Deep within the bowls of the Spirit Kings Palace ancient computers hummed to life seemingly of their own accord before they rapidly opened files and directories before a single prompt showed up on the screen stating: **_Activate Project Primordial Samsara Y/N?_**

Again, seemingly on its own accord the **'yes'** was selected and then several words flashed across the screen: **Loading Six Paths Program... Loading Copy Eye Program and Pinwheel subroutines... loading Pale Eye Program...loading offensive armament usage, tactics, and defensive subroutines...Loading unarmed combat subroutines...** **Installations complete. Sending packaged neural data to temporary vessel to be delivered to project host and activating program under baseline 'Genin' parameters, please hold...**

* * *

The first thing Hanataro felt as he started to awaken was overly warm_. 'Is this what death feels like? If I'd have known reincarnation felt this good, I would've died a long time ago, sayonara Captain Unohana, Vice-Captain Isane.'_ He thought to himself before he stopped and thought _'Wait, the fact that I can remember my Unohana and Isane means I'm not dead...I think...let's see if I can find Hisagomaru.'_

Hanataro then blindly reached out for the sheath of his zanpakuto and he did manage to grip something but it certainly didn't feel like Hisagomaru's sheath. It was too soft, too warm, too pliable...

_'What is that moaning noise? I can't even die in peace?'_ Hanataro thought as he managed to crack his seemingly heavy eyelids open to behold a very confusing sight. In front of him was a large group of very pretty girls consisting of Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu, his Captain and Lieutenant respectively; Yachiru Kusajishi, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, and Rangiku Matsumoto all of whom were lieutenants, Kiyone Kotetsu who shared the third seat in the 13th division, Captain Soi-Fon leader of the 2nd division Black Ops unit and her predecessor, the Goddess of Flash Yoruichi Shihoin, as well as Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori.

The fact that all these women were together wasn't what surprised Hanataro. No, it was the fact that they were all wearing nothing but bath towels and were lounging in a hot spring. Hanataro then blinked and realized that Hinamori's face was beet red and she was looking at him embarrassed. A quick glance down showed exactly why: In his blind search for his Zanpakuto, he had accidently grabbed the poor lieutenants' breast.

_'Ok, there is no way this is really happening, I have to be hallucinating from blood loss or something.'_ He rationalized.

Rapidly removing his hand he then said "Pl-please tell m-m-me I'm dr-dreaming or something?"

Hinamori who was still too mortified to talk, merely rapidly shook her head. "What makes you think this is a dream?" Yoruichi asked with a cat-like smirk on her face.

Hanataro glanced at her briefly before saying "Th-this has to b-be a dream or a hall-hallucination because there i-is no way, no pos-possible way, that in real life I would wake up in a hot spring surrounded by the most beautiful women in the Seireitei. Tha-that just doesn't happen to so-someone like m-me in re-real life." He stuttered out before he looked away.

His statement caused the collective women to look away as they blushed, or in Yoruichi's case, smirk even wider and say "So you think we're all beautiful do you?"

Hanataro looked at the Flash Goddess with wide fearful eyes "Did I say that? I-I mean- I meant I... yes you're all very pretty." He told her honestly.

Before the innuendo could really start flying Soi-Fon spoke up "Yamada, I can tell you two things right now with absolute certainty."

She then reached out and smacked him with a bit of force before saying "The first is that you are in fact awake, and the second is that if you do not stop flirting with Lady Yoruichi I am going to put you to sleep...permanently." she threatened.

"My, my to threaten my subordinate right in front of me, how bold of you Captain Soi-Fon." Unohana said cheerfully as she smiled at the Black Ops captain. It was the smile of a demon.

"Yes-I mean no-I mean-I meant no disrespect Captain Unohana!" Soi-Fon stuttered out.

Unohana's smile lingered on her fellow captain for a moment. She then turned to her seventh seat and she asked "I am curious though Hanataro, how exactly did you come to be in such a terrible condition?"

"Be-before I answer that C-captin, where a-am I-I?"

"You're in the bathhouse on the Kuchiki Estate." Rukia answered "I found you on my way here-"Rukia paused and shuddered even though the bath water should've been keeping her plenty warm before she continued "You looked like someone had used you as a training dummy Hanataro, there were cuts and bruises everywhere on you when I found you. Now, I'm no medic but even I could tell that you had two black eyes, a broken nose, several stab and slash wounds on your chest and back, and your Zanpakuto was embedded in the wall, just out of reach above your head..."

Again Rukia needed to stop to recollect her composure. "It was a small miracle I even managed to get you here alive you were bleeding all over the place...by the Spirit King, what happened to you?" she asked as tears gathered in her blue eyes.

Something didn't add up to Hanataro "Wait, wait, wait I could understand you dragging me to your house, but why the bathhouse, and why are all of you in nothing but towels?"

Well Yamada-san, President Yachiru wished to hold the club meeting in the bathhouse today and so we did, by the time Kuchiki-san arrived we were already in the hot spring." Nanao Ise responded briskly before she adjusted her glasses.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Ise nodded.

Hanataro sighed replying all these events in his mind to him losing his temper with the 11th Division chumps, to waking up to groping Hinamori, to getting slapped by Captain Soi-Fon... _'Wait, Captain Soi-Fon slapped me...and it hurt. Dreams can't hurt you. That means I really __**am**__ awake and I really __**did**__ grope...Hinamori...'_

"If you'll all excuse me, I need to go kill myself now." He said blandly while lacking his usual stutter before getting up and walking towards the other unoccupied hot spring right behind him and gave the women a kind smile before he allowed himself to fall face first into the depths.

The Shinigami looked at each other worriedly "He was joking right?" Matsumoto asked.

They watched as bubbles came to the surface; rapidly at first, then fewer and fewer, and then finally none at all.

"I don't think he was joking!" Rukia said as she, Yoruichi, and Soi-Fon rushed over to save the timid healer.

* * *

For the second time, Hanataro found himself waking up in the Kuchiki bathhouse, only this time, he was soaking wet and the moment he woke up he had an irate noblewoman screaming at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you Hanataro, you almost drowned!" Rukia yelled her blue eyes blazing with cold fury.

"We-well in my def-defense Rukia-san I-I was act-actually tr-trying to kill my-myself."

"Why?"

Hanataro sighed "D-death be-before dis-dishonor."

Rukia scoffed "Oh come off it Hanataro, what's the real reason."

He wanted to lie to her, he really did, but he couldn't for two reasons. The first was that he felt she deserved the truth after dragging his half dead corpse all the way to her house to get emergency treatment. And secondly, he was in sitting in front of both the former and the current head of the Black Ops division as well as his own Captain and lieutenants Kusajishi and Kurotsuchi who were also good investigators. With so many people being able to tell if he was lying, doing so was a moot point. Hence he told the truth.

Steeling his nerves and speaking in a small voice so he didn't stutter he said "Truth of the matter is, I'm tired Rukia-san. Tired to the point of mouthing off, to some drunken 11th division pieces of shit and not caring whether or not I come out of the beating alive." He said before turning away and refusing to look her or any of the others in the face.

The silence that followed that proclamation was long tense and awkward. Finally Rukia managed to get out "Your joking right Hanataro, that was just some very, **_very_** bad humor on your part right?" she asked, her voice sounding desperate, almost pleading.

Hanataro sighed once again he had a pretty good idea what was coming next when he said "No Rukia, I'm not."

Next thing Hanataro knew he was sent sprawling onto his back holding his mouth as one Rukia Kuchiki was being held back by both Soi-Fon and Yoruichi.

_'If they keep moving around like that their towels are going to fall off.'_ Hanataro noted absentmindedly before he realized Rukia was in fact shouting at him.

"...hat the hells the matter with you Hanataro, did you even give one thought to the people who might mourn you after you were gone?"

Looking at her with the same emotionless dead eyes he had earlier asked "And who would mourn me Rukia, my friends? I don't have any. My colleges, well newsflash most of them are far too busy pranking me, picking on me, or dumping their own workloads on me to actually give a shit about me."

Both Rukia and Isane looked hurt at Hanataro's callous remark.

"I'm your friend Hanataro. Don't you consider us friends?" Rukia asked.

"Yes and what about myself and Captain Unohana? I thought we were your friends and your co-workers." Isane questioned.

Hanataro let out an annoyed sigh "You and I-"He said pointing at Rukia "We are at best acquaintances'. Your friends were the ones who busted into the Seireitei to save you in the first place, me? I was taken hostage by Ganju and Ichigo and basically went along for the ride after that because I felt it was the right thing to do."

Hanataro then turned to Isane "As for you and Captain Unohana, you can't be my friends because you're my boss, well bosses."

Isane looked confused "What does that have to do with anything?"

Soi-Fon huffed "It should be obvious Kotetsu, as Yamada's superior you cannot be his friend. That would be considered favoritism."

This time it was Captain Unohana who interjected "But you forget Captain Soi-Fon, that each captain may run their division as they see fit. So if Isane-chan and I wish to show Hanataro a bit of kindness for all his hard work every now and again we may."

_'I sense a 'but' coming...'_ Hanataro thought.

"However, that also means that should he do something stupid that we have the right to reprimand him." Unohana finished before she scowled at her seventh seat while unleashing decent amount of her reiatsu.

_'I called it.'_ Hanataro thought as he just gave her a deadpan look and said "Yo-you realize I have a d-death wish right? So that really isn't doing anything C-captain."

All the women in the bathhouse besides Nemu and Yachiru looked at Hanataro in shock, while Unohana for her part merely frowned at her subordinate for a moment longer before sighing and saying "Your right, threatening you won't do anything will it? However that doesn't mean I can't put you under twenty-four hour surveillance to make sure you don't harm yourself again." She replied cheerfully.

"Go-good luck wi-with that, because to put me under sur-surveillance you need to know where I am, and if there is one thing I-I'm good at besides hea-healling people, it's not being f-found when I don't wa-want to be." Unohana's 7th seat told her.

At this, Soi-Fon snorted in distain before she said "I highly doubt you could manage to hide from the Stealth Corps if it came right down to it Yamada, why I doubt you could even hide from you own Cap-"

"**_Anyway_**, we're getting off track; Hanataro, why are you doing this to yourself?" Rukia demanded interjecting before the conversation got even further off topic.

"Both instances have two different reasons Rukia." Hanataro looked up towards the ceiling before he continued, his voice sounding very tired "I am tired of it Rukia, I am tired of constantly being treated like I am either a joke or a training dummy by all but four people in the entire Seireitei, three of whom are in this room."

"Who?" Rukia asked.

Hanataro locked eyes with her again before smiling slightly. It was the same timid smile he always wore, but now she could tell there was no warmth to it, no kindness; Rukia and the others were beginning to realize that it just was a part of a very elaborate emotional mask that Hanataro put on every day before he walked out of his door.

With that very same smile still on his face, he told her "Y-you, Isane, and Captain Unohana."

The Kuchiki blinked in surprise. "I thought you said we weren't friends?"

The usually timid medic chuckled mirthlessly "W-we're not, but th-then again I don't really know you well en-enough to call you my fri-friend Rukia as I told you be-before. Besides, you're so different now."

Now Rukia was very confused "What do you mean?"

"Back when I first met you, you were quiet and reserved, and had this lo-look in your eyes. Then I-Ichigo and the others in-invaded, you were proven in-nocent and this new Rukia came about, she is a very tomboyish, bunny loving girl with a strong sense of jus-justice. I don't know this Rukia well enough to call her my fri-friend...yet." He added as an afterthought.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise _'Was I really that different from how I usually act?'_ she then thought back to her time in captivity and realized yes, yes, in fact she had pulled a complete one-eighty personality-wise to how she was when Hanataro originally met her.

_'No wonder he's so confused.' _The Kuchiki heiress thought as she sweat-dropped. "Sorry Hanataro. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression of me."

"N-no need to ap-apologize Rukia-san. Besides..." He then reached up and gently stroked her face with one hand "I-I li-like this ver-version of you better. It's m-m-much more cheerful and assertive. An im-improvement to the Rukia I first met."

Rukia felt his hand on her face, and her cheeks warmed up on contact, and her stomach tensed into knots. Muttering quick thanks, she turned around and made her way back into the hot spring before he noticed. _'What's wrong with me? It's just Hanataro, why did I react like that?'_ she thought to herself.

Unbeknownst to her, the other girl's **_did_** see the blush on her face, but chose not to comment on it.

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Yachiru who took up the questioning after Rukia sat back down "So Droopy-chan, you said you had two reasons right? What was the second one?"

"Well Lie-lieutenant Kus-Kusajishi..." Hanataro began only to be interrupted by the petite girl "Call me Yachiru or Chiru. Lieutenant Kusajishi sounds too formal and un-fun."

"Ri-right, well an-anyway as for the second one... like I-I said ear-earlier de-death before dis-dishonor." He said looking at Hinamori.

It only took them a moment to figure out, what he meant.

"Why Hanatao-san?" Hinamori asked sounding fragile and heartbroken.

Hanataro didn't make eye contact with her as he spoke knowing that if he did he would likely turn into a stuttering mess "Hinamori-san, you may not realize this but you are highly admired among the kido practitioners' of the Seireitei, so much so that you are talked about even at the Shin'o Academy for your natural talent in the art. I personally respected you for the fact that, despite specializing in kido, you still managed to become a lieutenant of the 5th division. This is why when I...well you know, did what I did umm...you've heard the term die from embarrassment right?"

Seeing the near mute girl nod out of the corner of his eye, he continued "Well that was probably the first time anyone took that phrase so seriously, eheheheh." He finished with a nervous laugh.

A bit of fire that had been long absent since Aizen's  
betrayal entered Momo Hinamori's dark green eyes "Hanataro-san, come here!" she ordered sharply.

He was surprised by the sudden vigor in her voice but did as she asked. When he got close enough, she reached out and bopped him on the head.

"Hinamori-san..."

"My friends call me Momo." The suddenly talkative lieutenant then drew the healer into a hug and whispered into his ear "Thank you, for believing in me Hanataro."

Hinamori then pulled back and pinched both of his cheeks while stretching out his mouth "But I don't ever want you to do something so stupid over me ever again, ok?"

Seeing the healer nod, she let him go, saying "Good boy, now turn around, I'm getting out."

He did as she asked, though he couldn't help but sneak a peek at her as she walked past. Seeing as her towel was damp, it clung to her body and gave Hanataro a good view of her backside as well as her legs.

"Enjoying the view are we?" Yoruichi joked causing him to jump before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and saying "Yea-yeah a li-little bit."

This caused all the girls except Nemu, Yachiru, and Yoruichi to glare at the medic slightly "I thought you were better than that Hanataro-san." Ise said sounding disappointed.

"I-I'm not a bad per-person Lieutenant Nanao. I d-don't r-run ar-around chasing skirts all d-day or am I arrogant eno-enough to th-think I am God's gift to wo-women. B-but that doesn't me-mean I do-don't –ap-appreciate the fe-female form." He said defending himself.

Unohana gave her 7th seat a nod "Spoken like a true gentleman Hanataro."

"Th-th-thank you Captain." He said only to stiffen when he was suddenly hugged from behind and Hinamori's voice whispered "Nice to know that all men aren't like Captain Aizen."

_'Ok I've had enough of this stuttering shit.'_ He thought.

"I've decided." Hanataro said at length.

"Decided what, Yamada?" Soi-Fon asked while she had a sudden cold feeling enter her gut.

Seemingly ignoring the Captain's question he said "You know, I really should thank that piece of shit Aizen when I see him next, I never imagined that anyone would annoy me to point of setting aside my penance just to kill him." Hanataro then laughed but it was a cold and heartless sound "Life is full of surprises huh?"

Everyone was confused none of them had any idea what the medic was talking about nor did they know why his personality had taken such a sudden dark shift.

"Hanataro is everything ok?" Isane asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine Isane-chan, just fine. If you'll all excuse me, I need to get going. I have...old friends to contact."

As Hanataro made his way to the bathhouse door he turned back and smiled at both Rukia and Momo before saying "I may be a bit rusty, but I can promise you this...Aizen will suffer before I kill him for what he has done to you two."

He then disappeared in a flash of shunpo surprising all present.

"I thought Yamada couldn't use shunpo?" Soi-Fon questioned.

Unohana for her part was also confused "To the best of my knowledge he cannot."

Yoruichi's golden eye narrowed "Well then, it seems that there is a lot you don't know about your subordinate Retsu."

The Captain of the 4th division merely nodded but her thoughts were consumed with worries for her 7th seat _'Hanataro, what is going on with you?'_

The others were also having thoughts pertaining to the medic.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the Captain of the 12th division and President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, where inhumane things were done in the name of progress and more often than not on Mayuri's whim. One would think one who tortured others in the name of science and discovery and also because of his own self-experimentation, Mayuri Kurotsuchi would have nothing to fear; that nothing and no one could faze him...they would be wrong.

The mad scientist was going over reports of his latest experiment, and cursing the fools he had to deal with as subordinates. _'Useless, all of them, that daughter of mine most of all! How hard could it be to discover why women all must go to the bathroom at the same time?'_

"Nemu, where are you, you useless creature!" Mayuri called out.

He never expected in a million years to hear the cold sinister voice that answered his call again **"She's not in right now Mayuri, currently she is resting from your...attentions. This is good because you and I have much to discuss my little larva."**

_'N-no, it can't be him?!' _The madman thought frantically.

"W-where are you?!" he called out while internally cursing himself for the fear that unintentionally entered his voice.

The voice of one long thought dead chuckled sinisterly **"Now, now Mayuri-kun you should know me well enough to know that I never come in person to meetings. I never thought you of all people would become the President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Regardless, turn around and you'll have some semblance of an answer."**

Doing so, Kurotsuchi found one of his many subordinates just standing there the only major difference being he had numerous black spines were protruding from his arms, legs, chest, neck and even a few from one of his eyes sticking out of his body, coating his uniform in blood and gore, and causing his movements to become jerky.

Seemingly unimpressed with the display Mayuri demanded "Ah, I see your using your usual method of communication. Well, what do you want? Make it quick because as you yourself said I am now the president of the SRDI so I have little time to waste on old acquaintances!"

The body of his underling spoke in that same sinister voice he hated and feared so much **"My, my, it seems you have forgotten who my Little Larva is in charge? And here I thought you feared me, or did you get yourself thrown in the Maggot's Nest for a different reason than to hide from me?"**

Before Mayuri could answer the meat puppet spoke again "**Well if you hold no fear of me, then this should be of no consequence to you."**

The walking corpse then held out its hand and from its palm several spines shot out and coiled around each other before forming simple sealed Zanpakuto whose only distinction was that its guard was a metal mass that took the appearance of a twisted bunch of thorns. One Mayuri recognized with fear and dread.

**"Burūmu to shōhi, Hahen-"**The walking corpse was cut off by Mayuri frantically saying "Alright, alright I'm sorry just don't-don't do that to me!"

**"Don't do that to me what, Mayuri?"** the corpse asked in that most hated voice.

"Please show mercy...my master." Mayuri said bitterly while he fell to his knees and bowed till his head hit the floor in front of the corpse before him.

The puppet was silent for a moment before it said **"Very well Mayuri, I shall be merciful...it will only hurt for a moment." **The corpse then finished the incantation.

Wait no-ahhh!" The madman screamed in pain as numerous spines burst forth from his body in areas that would cause maximum pain while not being lethal.

"D-damn you..." The Captain managed to get out from his position on his back.

In a tone that almost sounded regretful the corpse said "**Now, now my Little Larva, it hurts me to hurt you like this, but you should know better than to talk back to your superiors...also, if you ever lay a harmful hand on your daughter again you shall receive much worse than this."**

"H-how do you know about-"He was cut off by the corpse who said **"That isn't important right now, what is important is what you are going to do for me."**

"Which is-Master?" he added swiftly when he saw the corpse raise the persudo-Zanpakuto threateningly.

**"You shall call a meeting of the Gotei 13. I wish to address them all as well as officially announce my return."** He ordered.

"As you wish, but it could take as long as a week to get them all together." Mayuri told his lord.

The corpse waved off such an estimate **"No matter just see to it that it gets done, and also make sure that the lieutenants, the 3****rd**** and 5****th**** seats of the 11****th**** division, the Shiba Clan, as well as Momo Hinamori and Rukia Kuchiki attend this gathering."**

"Why?"

**"In fact, see if you can get the former Ryoka as well."** The corpse added seemingly not hearing the question.

"Why do you want all these people at this meeting master?" Mayuri inquired again.

The corpse's mouth was pulled up sharply into a twisted insane grin **"Because my dear Little Larva, this meeting shall not only mark my return but also the revelation of just who exactly I am. And I would hate for anyone who shall be important to Aziens' downfall to miss it. Now, don't you have a meeting to schedule?" **It asked but Mayuri knew an order from the Burakkurōtasu (The Black Lotus) when he heard it.

"Yes, but you should know it could take as long as a month to get everyone you requested together." Mayuri told him.

The insane grin on the corpses face lessened yet it seemed even more sinister and insane than before **"That's fine my Little Larva, just make sure it gets done, and soon we have little time to prepare and time is of the essence. Till the meeting Mayuri, remember this...If you attempt to cross me, I'll make you suffer before I kill you. Ta-ta."** With those last words the corpse exploded in a spray of blood, gore, and black shrapnel causing the Captain to let out a string of curses...

* * *

Hanataro made his way home after a very 'eventful' day. Upon entering his apartment building which was located in the seventh district of the Rukongai. The reason he didn't stay in his barracks in the fourth division was simply because if he tried, he wouldn't get any sleep as he would need to constantly worry about his bunkmates pranking him in the middle of the night. So, he walked to and from his job every morning. He didn't mind too much his place was simple but nice despite what he said about it earlier, the only real problem with the building was...

"Oi brat, I need to have a word with you." A gruff voice called out.

Painting a false polite smile on his face, Hanataro turned and greeted the manager of his apartment complex Marejirosaburo "Saburo" Omaeda, minor nobleman and younger brother to the Second Division Lieutenant.

Much like his older brother, he was near seven foot and overweight, unlike his brother he had a head of curly brown hair. That was where the differences ended however, as he enjoyed covering himself in gaudy jewelry as the fingers on both his hands were covered by rings, he had several necklaces on his neck and his robe was dyed deep purple with the sash being made out of gold thread. He also enjoyed looking down on other's less fortunate than himself and lording his position over them.

"Can I do something for you Omaeda-san?" He asked politely.

A greedy grin settled itself onto the young nobles face "Yeah, you can pay your rent for the month."

Hanataro chuckled mirthlessly he had just paid the man yesterday. This was a shakedown, he knew this and so did Omeada. Still, he decided to play along...for now.

"But Omeada-san, did you forget that I paid you yesterday?" he inquired kindly.

This caused the nobleman to narrow his eyes in annoyance "Look here you scrawny little commoner, the only reason I haven't thrown you out on the street a long time ago is because the my old man is grateful for what you did for Mareyo all that time ago, but fact is, I'm losing money the longer you stay here, so either cough up some Kan or get out!"

Hanataro nodded politely "I see, and what do you think Mareyo-chan, do you think I should leave?" He asked.

A too-sweet voice from behind Marejirosaburo answered "On the contrary Taro-kun, I like you right where you are, don't you Saburo-onii?"

Fearfully, Marejirosaburo turned around to see the smiling face of his youngest sister. She was roughly Hanataro's physical age, a few inches shorter than him at 4'7 and unlike the rest of her family she was petite, claiming that all the food she ate went to her bust, which was rather large for someone her age and currently covered by a yellow kimono that was being kept closed by a purple sash, which contrasted nicely with her straight dark brown hair that fell to the small of her back and her dark green eyes which were currently piercing her older brother's.

"Y-yo Mare-chan, I-I was umm, just kidding with Yamada is all, right Yamada?" He asked looking to the medic mercifully.

Deciding to take pity on the poor fool, he nodded saying "That's right Mare-chan, Saburo-san would never be so moronically stupid enough as to kick me out on the street without your or his father's approval. Isn't that right, Saburo-san?"

"That's right I would never do anything so stupid! See, we were just kidding around sis." Saburo said while nodding rapidly.

"I see." She said before walking towards Hanataro taking her time to stomp on her older brother's feet as she walks by.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Saburo asked as he hopped up and down on one foot.

Mareyo glared back at her brother "For calling me Mare-chan, no one but Tou-san, Kaa-san and Taro-kun can call me that." She then grabbed the medic by the arm and dragged him towards the stairs.

"C'mon Taro-kun let's head to your room and talk for a bit, ok?" she said.

"Alright Mare-chan, just slow down a bit, I've had a rough day today and I don't think I can keep up much longer." He pleaded.

"Sorry." She apologized slowing down to a more acceptable pace.

The two quickly arrived in Hanataro's apartment which was also the penthouse suite. It boasted a large kitchen, heated floors, a whirlpool bathtub big enough to fit a dozen people, a massive bedroom complete with a king-sized bed and a walk-in closet, a training area, a Zen garden, and living room complete with a several theater chairs a popcorn maker, candy bar, home theater system with surround sound, and projector that took up an entire wall when it was used.

"No matter how many times I come home to this place, I still can't believe I live here." Hanataro said as he made his way to the kitchen Mareyo following him.

"Well never let it be said that the Omeada Clan doesn't take care of its friends'." Mareyo told him as he began pulling out things to make dinner.

"Would you like to say for dinner Mare-chan? I doubt it will be as elegant as your used to but-"He was cut off by said girl saying "I'd love to stay Hanataro, do you need any help cooking?" she asked.

"Umm, have you improved since last time Mare-chan?" he asked hesitantly.

Mareyo lowered her head in shame. Last time she had cooked for him, Hanataro had been sick with a cold and she had tried making him rice porridge to make him feel better. She'd had no experience before then in the kitchen and being a prestigious clanswoman, she'd never needed to know how to cook before then. Suffice to say, her first attempt went so horribly wrong that Hanataro ended up compounding his cold with food poisoning.

"Sorry about that Taro-kun." She mumbled sadly only to receive a pat on the head.

Looking up from her misery Mareyo saw him smiling at her "It's not your fault Mareyo-chan, it was just an accident, so quit beating yourself up about it alright?"

This managed to get the girl to smile, causing Hanataro to grin a little bit himself and say "C'mon, I'll show you what to do."

* * *

After a simple dinner of Kabayaki (grilled eel dipped in soy sauce) and rice, the two decided to relax in the Zen garden a room full of sand, upright pillars of rock, moss covered logs, and even a trickling stream. Taking a seat on one of the logs Hanataro asked "How have you been Mareyo-chan?"

Taking a seat on an opposite log she responded "I have been doing well as could be expected considering who my family is Taro-kun, _bunch of stuck up snobs_." She muttered under her breath.

He reached over and patted her head reassuringly "They are merely celebrating life in their own way Mareyo-chan."

The youngest Omaeda clan member sighed in resignation "I suppose you're right, I just wish they would learn that you could have all the money and power in the world, but you still only have one life."

Mareyo Omaeda knew this lesson all too well that's why she kept herself in shape and was not and overbearing insufferable snob like the rest of her family. It was also thanks to Hanataro that she learned the value of living one's life...

* * *

It should've been just another ordinary for Mareyo Omaeda, one where she would wake up, have the best breakfast money could buy, spend the day either shopping or at the spa while her attendants waited on her hand and foot. Deciding she absolutely had to go buy a new wardrobe as the one she bought last week was now clearly out of date, she along with her manservant Saizou headed into town.

Several hours later, and she was walking down the road hands free of any parcels. Looking behind her annoyed, she shouted to Saizou "Hurry up you lazy bum! And don't you dare drop a single one of those or I'll have your job!"

Saizou was doing his best to keep up with his charge but it was rather difficult as he was weighed down by numerous parcels, bags and boxes that contained the items his mistress purchased earlier today.

Mareyo 'hmph'ed' in annoyance before she turned back around and immediately bumped into someone. She glared up into the face of a peasant man with swarthy skin, greasy dark hair, bloodshot dark eyes, wearing a kimono so stained with dirt and mud its original color couldn't be determined. He was carrying a plain wooden walking stick.

"Watch where you're going stupid!" She said to the man, before walking around him and heading on her way never seeing the murderous look enter the mans' eyes.

The next thing she heard where the words 'Why you little brat!' Before feeling a horrible pain slice through her, starting at her left shoulder, ending at her right hip, and also shooting through her right arm just below the elbow. She then fell to the ground suddenly unable to stand up.

_'What happened to me?'_ Mareyo wondered as her body began to become cold and numb. She then noticed the blood pooling around her body.

_'I'm bleeding, I'm dying, why?'_ She wondered idly.

She had never done anything to anyone...she realized with a start that she **_had_** never done anything for anyone else...anyone besides herself. If she could have Mareyo Omeada would've laughed bitterly as it seems her lack of kindness to others was going to be her undoing.

_'I wish...I had one more chance...to do things right...'_ she thought. Before the darkness claimed her she could've sworn she heard an unfamiliar voice speaking...

**...**

Mareyo slowly regained consciousness. She looked around only to find herself in her room. "How did I get here, last thing I remember I..."

Suddenly it all came flooding back, the pain, the sight of blood, that cold numb feeling. Overcome with emotion Mareyo let out a scream, and a few moments later her parents as well as her brothers and sisters entered along with someone she didn't recognize.

"Mare-chan, thank goodness!" Her mother a tall thin woman with black hair and rather large 'assets' said before she pulled her daughter into a hug, one which she happily returned.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san I was so scared I thought, I thought I was going to die!" Mareyo cried while her parents held her protectively.

"Hey, there, there, my little Mare-chan Tou-san won't let that man hurt you again he promises." Her father told her gently.

Feeling comforted by her parents embrace she looked to her older siblings "Maremi-nechan, Chiyo-nii, Saburo-nii what are you all doing here?"

Maremi who was 'big boned' like her father and possessed her mother's dark hair was currently wearing a pink kimono, put her hands on her hips and said "Why do you think chibi-Mareyo? It's because you got hurt."

"Sorry Maremi-nechan, I never meant for you all to-"Mareyo stopped talking when her older sister gently bopped her on the head before chiding her "Baka chibi-Mareyo! You may be any annoying little chibi, but you're an annoying little chibi who is also our sister, so of course we'd show up."

Unused to her older sister's kindness Mareyo sought to change the subject. "Thanks, who's that?" she asked nodding to the stranger in the room who had hung back so as not to interrupt.

Her father looked at the man with admiration as well as respect for a moment before turning back to his youngest daughter and saying "Mare-chan, this is the man who saved your life, if he hadn't come along when he did and healed you, you wouldn't be here right now."

She looked at this stranger with the same sense of admiration and respect her father had shown him just moments ago if not more so; she also felt curiosity and something else well up inside her towards this mysterious figure.

It was then that he spoke in a humble sounding voice "Omeada-sama, I didn't do much, I just pieced her back together is all, nothing serious."

"Nonsense young man, you saved my daughter's life the Omeada Clan is forever in your debt for this action. Now come and allow my daughter to thank her rescuer properly." Marenoshin Omeada the family head all but demanded.

The figure stepped forward revealing a man around her age with rather plain looking if worn features. Straight dark hair that reached down to his shoulders, an average looking face with nothing remarkable about it, but it was the eyes that caught her attention. They seemed somewhat cold, hallow, and devoid of purpose as if this person were walking through life without a reason to live. His clothes consisting of a simple black kimono and worn sandals were coated with dust and mud, but still besides all that he had an air of mystery and of the unknown about him.

He stepped forward and knelt at the girls' bedside asking "Are you feeling better Mareyo-chan?"

Mareyo nodded feeling her face heat up a little at the added suffix "Yes I am, thanks to you Mr...?"

The man with strange eyes bopped himself on the head for his forgetfulness before saying "How rude of me, I'm Hanataro Yamada, a pleasure."

"Yamada-san, forgive me for asking this but, why did you save me?" Mareyo asked him.

Raising a confused eyebrow Hanataro asked "Did you not want to be saved Mareyo-chan?"

The girl waved her hands in front of herself rapidly saying "No, no that's not it at all!" She said before becoming quiet and asking "I just can't help but wonder why me is all..."

"You still had an innocence about you." He told her after a moment.

Mareyo was confused by his answer "An innocence?"

Nodding he elaborated "Yes, as people get older they are shown more and more of the cruelty of the world warping their perceptions of right and wrong and they in turn become evil themselves."

"Evil begets evil." Mareyo muttered to herself.

Giving her a small smile he said "Yes indeed Mareyo-chan, that's it exactly."

She then looked down in shame saying in almost a whisper "I still don't know why you saved me though; I'm not a kind person, I'm a mean little brat."

She was surprised when he reached out and ruffled her hair "It's not your fault though, you were only mimicking what you had seen your family members do and, thinking it was acceptable behavior did it yourself. You know better now though right? He asked.

Seeing the girl nod slightly, he continued "Then it is not too late for you to change to break the cycle of arrogance self-entitlement that plagues' your family. He then got up and headed towards the door which is when Mareyo noticed that her room had emptied of all but her and her savior.

Stopping at the door he turned and said "Remember this if you take away nothing else from what I've told you Mareyo-chan, you can accumulate all the power, money, and political influence in the world, but you can't take any of it with you when it's your time to die, and when you're really think about it, is that really what you want to be remembered for? I've given you a new lease on life, please don't waste it."

His words resonated with her very soul and before he could leave she called out "Yamada-sama!"

"Yes?" he asked turning back to her.

Now that she had his attention she didn't know what to say next, she quickly took note of his appearance however and said "Do you have a place to stay?"

Shaking his head he said "I don't, but I'm sure I'll find someplace eventually."

Pressing on before she lost her nerve she said "If it's alright with you, my brother Saburo-nii recently finished remodeling an apartment complex in the 7th Rukongai district I'm sure that, in light of what you've done for me, I could convince them to allow you to stay there."

Chuckling ruefully he said "I wouldn't want to impose."

Shaking her head before throwing off her sheets and standing up Mareyo said "Nonsense, I'm sure Niisan wouldn't- is something wrong Hanataro-sama?" She asked seeing him look away from her suddenly.

"Well Mareyo-chan before you go outside, you may want to put on some clothes." He told her.

"Huh?" Glancing down at herself Mareyo Omeada immediately understood why her savior wouldn't look at her, as excepting for bandages covering her torso and her right arm she was completely naked in front of him at the moment.

**"KYA~!"** she screamed before diving back under her bed sheets, only to peek her head out moments later and ask shyly "Did you see e-everything?"

Nodding he said "Yes I'm afraid so, although I had no choice in the matter if I was going to heal you."

Mareyo was talking about just moments ago, but now that she thought about it like that; it made sense for him to need to examine her to know how to fix her wounds.

_'Wait to embarrass yourself Mareyo.'_ She thought.

"So umm, can these bandages come off?" She asked after a tense silent moment.

Hanataro nodded stiffly, and without further ado, Mareyo stood and unraveled the bandages from around her torso.

"Mareyo-chan, what are you doing?!" Hanataro asked in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Taking off the bandages, you said I could right?" she asked.

Nodding jerkily he said "Yes I did, but why are you taking them off in front of me?"

"You've already seen me naked Hanataro-sama, what's the big deal?" she asked.

"That was different then, you were near dead from blood loss and I was healing you and it was an emergency situation!" he countered.

Mareyo got a teasing smirk on her face which Hanataro couldn't see before she said "Oh so a girl as to be bleeding out for you to look at her naked is that it Hanataro-sama what an odd fetish to have."

"What, no it's not like that!" he said quickly defending himself.

"Oh, so you're saying you really **_do_** want to see me naked? She asked innocently.

"Yes!-I mean no- I mean-"Hanataro stopped talking when he heard Mareyo begin to laugh at his expense.

"Ha, ha, very funny Mareyo-chan he said turning around...and finding the young Omeada heiress standing right in front of him completely in the buff without even any bandages to cover herself. Too stunned to even speak, he just stood there in shock.

Giggling at the stupefied look on her hero's face she said "See something you like Hanataro-sama?"

This seemed to be the trigger for his face to rapidly turn beet red before he promptly passed out, his head lading right in her bosom.

_'Who would've thought his weakness was a naked woman?' _Mareyo chuckled to herself before she gently tipped his head up towards hers and placing chaste a kiss upon his lips before dragging him over to her bed and allowing him to rest, and putting on a simple bathrobe before stepping out of her room, her first action of her new lease on life: Getting her beloved hero a proper place of residence.

* * *

"Hey Mare-chan are you alright?" Hanataro asked.

"Hmm, oh sorry Taro-kun I was just thinking back to the day we met is all?" She finished with a giggle.

Blushing slightly he said "Yeah, I still can't believe you did that."

Swatting his arm playfully she said "C'mon now Taro-kun you can't deny you didn't like what you saw." She teased.

"I'm not saying I didn't, I did faint afterall. I just can't believe you would flash a complete stranger, I mean you didn't know anything about me back then." He reasoned.

"I knew you were the one who saved my life, which was reason enough for me." She told him.

Hanataro yawned before looking at the clock which was placed over the door to every room in his apartment. Seeing that it was getting late he said "Mare-chan, I think you should be heading home before your parents start to worry."

Looking at the clock herself Mareyo sighed before nodding and saying "Your right Taro-kun."

The two then got up and headed towards the front door "Would you like me to walk you home?" Hanataro offered.

The Omeada heiress thought it over for a moment before shaking her head and saying "No, I'll have Saburo-nii escort me home, you look like you could use your rest Taro-kun."

He nodded it was true he was beat. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course!" she said giving him a bright smile, and before he could react, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips so quickly he wasn't even sure it happened.

"Goodnight Taro-kun." She said before turning away with a slight sashay in her hips as he just stood there stunned.

_'That woman...'_ he thought as he shut the door _'Will be the death of me one of these days with her endless teasing.' _

He then touched his lips for a moment before smiling _'I could think of worse ways to go though, much worse ways.'_ He thought as he got ready for bed.

* * *

That night as Hanataro Yamada slept, both his life and subsequently the lives of those around him would be vastly changed, and all because of a Hell Butterfly that landed on his head, its black wings patterned with a white ripple design that also possessed three tomoe in each ring.

* * *

Hanataro woke up in a very strange place. He found himself in an office in front of a man wearing white robe and an oversized hat with the kanji for fire painted on the brim in red that was constantly taking papers on one side of his desk, stamping them, and then adding them to an ever growing pile on the other side. The figure glanced at Hanataro briefly showing mischievous blue eyes before he said "Have a seat and I'll get to you in a minute."

Thoroughly confused but doing as asked, Hanataro sat down and waited patiently for the figure to address him. After about five minutes or so, he formed a cross handseal using the index and middle fingers of both his hands and one poof of smoke later a carbon copy of the man appeared and took up the man's position at the desk.

"Phew, ok now that that's done, let's go for a walk Hanataro-san." The figure said kindly while heading towards the door.

Standing, Hanataro headed towards the door and followed after the mysterious figure. Catching up to him halfway down the hallway he asked "Excuse me, but how do you know my name and who are you?"

Chuckling slightly the robed man put a finger to his lips and said "Shh, not here, not yet. There is someplace I want to take you first ok?" Seeing the Shinigami nod reluctantly he said "Good now come with me."

The robed man led him out of whatever building they were in and out into a street that was made of simple packed earth. The building all seemed simple yet sturdy. Hanataro followed the man silently down the path marveling at all the sights but what caught his eye the most was the mountain they were heading towards it had the faces of several people carved onto it five men and one woman respectively.

The medic was led along a path that led to the top of the mountain, on top of one of the very heads in fact. Once the two were up there, they both stood silently enjoying the view for a moment before Hanataro turned to his strange host and asked "Is this the part where you introduce yourself, Mr..?"

The man chuckled a bit before removing his hat, revealing a thirty year old man with spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and whisker marks on either side of his face. "Young people today are so impatient, though I suppose I can't really blame you for being confused. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I was the Sixth Hokage, the Fire Shadow leader of this village you see before you."

"You were you mean you're not anymore?" Hanataro asked.

Shaking his head slowly Naruto responded "No, Konoha and all of its people have long since passed on, these days I'm known by a different title though." He said.

With a feeling something big was about to happen, Hanataro asked "What title would that be?"

"They call me...The Spirit King." The blonde said looking the Shinigami right in the eyes with complete and utter seriousness.

The 7th seat of the 4th Division blinked once, twice, three times, before he finally asked "You're serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Naruto asked.

Shaking his head, Hanataro responded "No your highness, it's just well what would you want with someone like me?"

Chuckling to himself again the Spirit King said "First off, it's just Naruto kid, secondly what you mean is what would I need with a sadistic killer who's also a damn fine healer right?"

"Yes sir." Hanataro said stiffly.

"I told you already, it's just Naruto between you and me ok? Now as for what I want with you, well I have a...proposition for you." The blonde said slyly.

"What kind of proposition Naruto?" Hanataro said narrowing his eyes.

The Spirit King cleared his throat before he continued "You see, way back when I was a human being but, because of various circumstances beyond my control I ended up getting the god of all of creation, the Shinju sealed in my gut and because of that, I became god in my own right. However, becoming god isn't all it's cracked up to be. I mean, sure your immortal and all but it also comes with a sucky job."

"Which is?" Hanataro asked.

"Killing people when it is there time and being nearly completely impartial to any and all conflict in the realms of the living or the dead." Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh." Was all Hanataro could say to that.

"Yeah oh, I've had to watch millennia of war and strife happen and you know what? It sucks, it really sucks Hanataro-san, but finally I have a loophole something that could change the tide of this world for the better." The blonde said becoming excited at the end and grinning like a fox.

"What might that be Naruto?" Hanataro asked grinning just because the blonde was.

"You." The Last Hokage said pointing at him.

Pointing at himself in surprise he asked "Excuse me?"

"Yep, you see I may not be able to influence things directly anymore which sucks but I can grant someone my blessing, my power and they can do so in my stead." Naruto said grinning.

"And the person you chose to grant this blessing to is me?" Hanataro asked still pointing at himself.

Naruto nodded "Yep."

"Umm not that I'm not flattered and all, but...why me?" the medic asked.

Naruto reached out and put his hand on Hanataro's shoulder "That's because Hanataro, I believe out of everyone, you're the right man for the job, you have the right set of morals, the right way of thinking, and the necessary resolve to kill which is just what I need in the person who shall carry out my will."

Hanataro laughed bitterly "Right set of morals? Right way of thinking, are you sure you have the right man for the job Naruto? If you knew anything about me at all, you would know I'm the last person you'd want in this position."

"I know all about that incident Hanataro. I'm the Spirit King remember?" Naruto reminded him.

"Then you should know why it is a bad idea to even consider making me this type of offer." He said heatedly.

"You're still beating yourself up about that huh? It happened a century ago man let it go, dwelling on the past won't do you any good." Naruto recommended.

Releasing a long and drawn out sigh Hanataro asked "What exactly would be required of me, Naruto?"

Taking it as a good sign that the boy was at least willing to hear him out, Naruto said "I'll grant you my boon, an ocular power called the Shinjugan that will allow you to do things no other Shinigami could ever dream of doing."

"Such as?" Hanataro asked.

"Control over life and death, mind reading, gravity manipulation, kido absorption, creating of armor and weapons using one's own body, summoning of animal familiars, the ability to copy almost any move you see, put people into illusions just by staring at them, being able to see nearly 360 degrees around you, the list goes on." Naruto commented.

Hanataro was silent for a long moment "And you want to give all this power...to me because you think I'm the best man for the job is that right?"

"That's right Hanataro but there is one catch." Naruto said hold up his finger and thumb.

_'Ah, it figures.'_ Hanataro thought before he asked "What catch?"

Scratching the back of his head Naruto said "Well you see to use these abilities it requires you to use an energy called Chakra which is combination of spiritual energy and physical energy. Now, you have the spiritual energy in spades or at least you do when you use your shikai and bankai. In the physical energy department however..." Naruto trailed off, not wanting to continue and hurt the other man's feelings.

"In other words, I need to begin a physical training regimen is that what you're saying Naruto?" Hanataro deadpanned.

"Yep that's right!" Naruto told him glad he'd gotten the point.

Nodding to himself Hanataro finally said "Ok, I'll play the role of your little lapdog, but on one condition."

Smiling slightly Naruto asked "Which is?"

"You need to be straight up with me about any and all problems you need taken care of, no half-truths, no misleading, you tell me what you need done and why and then I'll decide if I want to do it or not."

_'He reminds me a lot of myself back when I was alive, which is exactly why I chose you Hanataro you may be a bit sadistic, but at least your honest about who and what you are.'_ Naruto thought before he held out his hand and said "It looks like we have a deal Hanataro."

"So it seems boss, so it seems." Hanataro said clasping his hand, he then said "Umm what if I suddenly need to get into contact with you, and how do I get these eyes you told me about?"

"Ah, I almost forgot about that!" Naruto said, smacking himself on the head before continuing "For the eyes, you'll have them and a brand new training regimen when you wake up tomorrow. As for visiting me should the need arise...well I'm sorry to say that this, but this is gonna hurt. My apologies in advance." The blonde said before gathering a massive amount of reiatsu into his hands.

"Woah now wait a min-OH MY GOD! It burns it burns!" Hanataro screams as his bones were changed into the key to the Soul King's Palace, the infamous Oken.

_'I did warn him it would hurt right? Yeah I did.'_ Naruto thought as he watched his voice among the living and the dead complete his transformation.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Chapter length: 10,028 – date completed: 1/11/14**

* * *

**AN: Yo everybody! What's up? I am Bubbajack and this is my Bleach/Naruto fic Right Hand of the King. Why did I make a Hanataro fic some of you may be wondering the long short of it is this: TOO! MUCH! DAMN! YAOI! Nuff said. I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you did, please feel free to leave a review. Till next time, Bubbajack out!**


	2. Author's Note

**Greetings fellow dwellers! This is Bubbajack! Your lord and master...lol jk. But in all seriousness I hate the fact that I'm putting up a fucking Authors' Note in place of a chapter, but its the only thing I can think of to make sure that everyone sees it so here goes. Ahem:**

**I find that while I enjoy some of the ideas present in RHotK, some I just can't seem to work with. So, in retrospect of that I'm rewriting the fic. I think its better to do that now while I'm only one chapter in that get seven or so chapters in and realize I hate where I'm going with this idea. I apologize for the inconvenience of posting this, but like I said above, I thought it was necessary. **

**What I'm thinking of doing is writing a new first chapter, keeping MOST of the old first chapter as the second chapter, and posting what was going to be the second chapter once I got it done as the third. Of course the chapters will need to be edited so they work with the new idea, but I'm pretty sure I can make it work. That sound good to everyone? Good!**

**The new fic should be up soon till then,**

**-Bubbajack out!**


End file.
